The Taste of a Kiss
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: This is a James and Lily get together the fairytale way story. Based on Cinderella. This is my first so don't hate me! R
1. Chapter 1

The taste of a kiss

I don't own anything apart from the plot  


Chapter one­

(Lily's POV)

"Yay, two more days till this stupid ball is over!" I said to my two best friends Arabella and Alice as we walked by the lake.

"Why don't you like all this ball stuff Lil?" asks Alice," I enjoy all the make up and fancy dress."

"I agree with Lils, it's all a waste of time." Arabella announced.

"Yeah and what's more is that pigheaded Potter keeps asking me what I'm gonna wear!" I say.

"Well come to think of it he hasn't asked you out much this year" states Arabella,

"And he hasn't done many pranks and annoyed snape on purpose" says Alice.

"O yeah and he's matured a lot maybe that's because he's head boy, I don't know" says Arabella.

"Please don't remind me that he was made head boy and that I have to work with him" I say getting a little agitated.

'Come on Lils, you must have noticed that he has changed a lot over the summer." Reminds Alice

"Alice no matter how many times you say that we are perfect for each other I will not go out with him!" I shouted, not even noticing that one of Potter's friends was behind us in which he raced inside.

(James POV)

"Sirius if only she could just notice that I have changed, It would make this so much easier!" I said as I lumped into the heads common room followed by Sirius.

Sirius answered "Don't worry man anyway it won't take long to notice her at the ball with hair like hers."

I sighed, "Sirius, please don't start on the hair! Yes it's beautiful as she walks and does her day to day activities but from what I hear practically all my fan club is dying their hair red like Lily's so that I pick one of them." As I sit down on one of couches by the fire and Remus ran in panting.

"James you'll never guess what I just overheard!" he said as he ran over to me.

"If it's anything to do with my fan club, I don't want to hear it and I don't feel like Lily talk at the moment." I said.

"Oh this you will want to hear about Lily." said Remus with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" I sais sighing

"Well as they were walking by the lake I overhear Lily say how she hates balls then she complained how you asked what she was wearing for the like hundredth time. Then she complained how you were made head with her, trust me I haven't even figured how you were even made head(Sirius started to laugh), and then her friends were trying to convince her that you had changed" rambles Remus until I cut across

"What her friends notice but not her!"

"Don't worry Prongs there are more fish in the sea." Says Sirius, still laughing.

"That not all after her friend said how much you had changed she kind of agreed that you had but-"

"YES, SHE FINALLY NOTICED!!" I shout at the top of my voice.

"Oh and she said that her friend says that you guys would make a good couple but-"

"YES, SHE HAS REALISED WE WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!" I shouted again.

"But the bad thing is she still won't go out with you, sorry mate but at least one good thing came from it." Finishes Remus.

"Oh well I guess I'll just be a loner at the ball." I sigh.

Don't worry Remus and I ill go and we can be the three musketeers. Well until we see a girl that catches our eyes" Said a smiling Sirius

"Padfoot, you know I'm going as a prince right? Not a musketeer!" I state to Sirius.

:Oh well I'll drag Peter into it then." As he said this he left to what I think was to either find Peter or a girl to snog.

"Remus what am I gonna do if I don't win Lily over by the end o the year?' I moan to Remus.

"Well you could put on hold the pranks and misbehaviour for a while that is one thing she always complains about Oh and we'll have to do something about your hair for the ball." he says..

"Why do we need to do something to my hair? I say half shocked my hair was how I got the girls.

"Well most guys with short black hair like yours are going to mess their hair up like yours so if we smooth yours down you'll be less noticeable." He answered, "Oh yeah and I found a spell to make yours eyes perfect for a short time so you don't need your glasses."

"Thanks Moony oh and by the way how do you know all that stuff about Lily? I ask.

"well if you remember I became her friend in 2nd year, so yeah I know enough about her to notice that I caught her staring at the back of your head in charms last month." With that he left leaving my stunned to the spot at what he just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Lily's POV)

"Why did they have to cancel all classes so that we have enough time to get ready for the stupid ball" I heard Arabella say as she burst into the Heads common room where it was peaceful even though it had all the Marauders there. They weren't annoying me as I expected but hey oh well.

"Hello to you too Bel, Now what's up?" I said.

"Well to put it this way, I'm BORED!" She says.

"Well you two could join us in a game of cards it you wish." Said Sirius as all four of them looked at us. I turned to face Bel, her face was red, I knew she liked Sirius but she just wouldn't show it.

"Sure, what are you playing?" She asked.

"Well we can't really decide so umm." Said Remus shyly

"I know how about hearts?" I say, the boys exchanged confused looks. I went over and explained how the game worked and by the end of the game me and Ja-Potter competing for the winner. In the end I won but I suspected he let me.

(James' POV)

'Oh my god she is so beautiful when she smiles' I think as I look at her when I let her win. 'Why can't she just go out with me and save me from this torture?'  
As I was staring at her she looked up at me and her eyes met mine. Her eyes were emerald jewels that sparkled when she was happy and burned she was mad. She was gorgeous. She looked at me for what felt like forever then said 'Thanks for letting me win Potter" she smiled then turned to Arabella to say something.

'oh my goodness did Lily just thank me!!'

She turned back to us and said " How about a couple of games of presidents and arseholes unless you are afraid you're a pack of arseholes" and as we are the marauders we never back out of a challenge we accepted not knowing what we got ourselves into ofcourse.

(Normal POV)

As they played the game they all went out one by one when they were arsehole. So in the end it was Arabella, Sirius, Remus and Peter watching Lily and James battle it out (again). At the moment to two were in close proximity of each other. At last they were at one card each. James placed his card down it was a two of clubs the second highest card. Lily grinned; she put down her card, a joker the highest card in the game. James was shocked. When he played this game with the guys he always won and here he was beaten by a girl (not to mention his crush!), he felt his cheeks go red. Opposite James, Lily sat smiling like a Chershire(sp) cat, she beat the 'all powerful' James Potter at his supposedly best card game.

She said to James" Good game Potter we should play again sometime it was fun but,(she looked at her watch) at 3.45 we had better start getting ready for the ball." After said this she and Arabella stood up and went to the 7th year girls dorms in the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the ball.

(In the girls Dorms)

Alice started to get the girls dresses out when the door opened and two laughing girls came in.

one said " Did you see the look on his face when I played my card? It was priceless!" the two girls laughed again.

Alice stood up and said" Where were you two we were supposed to be getting ready half an hour ago!" the Arabella stopped laughing and said" Sorry Alice we were playing cards with the Marauders.(Laugh) You should have been there.(laugh) Lily won both games and beat Potter both times even though he let her win the first time but in the second game when she beat him you should have seen his face!(Laugh) He was so shocked and when we left all we could hear was Sirius laughing at how Potter lost to lily." They all laughed at the image of Sirius laughing at a gob smacked Potter. After the calmed down the got into their dresses and started to do their hair and make up.

(in the head boy dorm)

"Guys stop laughing it wasn't that funny!" shouted an embarrassed James as the boys went into his dorm to get ready for the ball.

"You're right it wasn't funny James, it was hilarious!" said Sirius between laughs, "Man you should have seen your face! Pity we didn't have a camera."

"Who cares anyway we had better get ready for this dumb ball." Said an annoyed James.

The boys put on their suits and fixed their hair nicely except for James because he had to take two potions one so that he could see without his glasses and another so that his hair lay flat instead of sticking up in everyway possible. Once the guys were ready it was 5:15, it took all the guys to get Peter's suit on. It took 5 enlargement spells and two shrinking spells to get it right. The boys went into the common room to find four masks that matched one of their suits. Sirius put on the black one, Remus put on a navy blue one, Peter put on the other black one which was a little lighter and James put on the black mask that in the angles shined a dark green. Then started the long journey to the Great hall which would take them at least half an hour at their walking speed. (But at running speed that's a record of about five minutes in the morning because they haven't eaten for eight hours 'gasp')

(in the girls dorm)

Lily came back from the bathroom to fin her friends with masks on. Arabella with a white sparkling one and Alice with a light blue one and she saw a red sparkling mask lying on her bed that perfectly matched her dress. She put it on and felt a rush of warmth all over her. She turned to her friends and they smiled at her and she looked at the clock. It was 3:30.

She said" We had better go it takes half an hour to get there in high heels." As she was about to leave she looked at her wrist. There was the present she was given by someone she never knew it was a charm bracelet it was from a secret admirer. She wore it everyday but so people didn't know who she was she took it off and put it in her purse. Then she left to catch up with her friends.


End file.
